Dilation of the annulus of a heart valve, such as that caused by ischemic heart disease, prevents the valve leaflets from fully coating when the valve is closed. Regurgitation of blood from the ventricle into the atrium results in increased total stroke volume and decreased cardiac output, and ultimate weakening of the ventricle secondary to a volume overload and a pressure overload of the atrium.